A chance to Control
by Mysteriousartist
Summary: When Danny finds an article about amachine that could help him to control his ghost powers. Danny decides to use it. But when Tucker Sam and Carrie, Danny's younger cousin, find out that the machine was made by Vlad Plasmus as a trap for Danny, they hav't


_Hey everybody!_

_This is my first fanfic...so...i hope you like it._

_---------_

_Chapter One_

_Family reunion_

Carrie cocked her head to her side. Her butt was getting sore from sitting on the porch. For the last hour her parents had been packing the car for her cousin's house.

This is the worst part of traveling ,"thought Carrie.

She decided to stand up. Folding her arms, her sleeves fell down from her shoulders. She had them rolled up, due to the hot summer weather.

I don't know if I can take this heat anymore,'' said Carrie. Don't worry honey,'' said Carrie's Mom, its much cooler there. She highly doubted that.

They'll be here soon!,'' said Jazz as she finished her dusting. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?," said Danny. Because Auntie and Uncle are the only normal Adults that I know besides my Teachers!," said Jazz. Danny rolled his eyes. Not because this was stupid, but because it was true.

I'm gonna get some air,'' said Danny. He walked out the door and sat down on the doorstep. Placing his head in his hands, he submerged himself into thought.

Danny and Carrie were not only cousins, but good friends as well. Ever since they were babies they spent most of their time together. Carrie may have been only a year younger than Danny, but she looked up to him, and prized his friendship. And Danny, he watched over her, even if he really couldn't protect her. They would play together all day if they could. Look at me I'm a bird!,'' said a five year old Carrie. Me too!,'' said Danny, we can fly to the mountains, and catch a rabbit! How can bluebirds catch rabbits!?,'' asked Carrie. Oh I thought we were Eagles!,'' said Danny. Both of them laughed so hard that they fell down on the grass.

As they looked at the clear blue sky, Danny began to wonder, as most six year olds do. Carrie?,'' said Danny, do you ever wonder what it would be like to fly?

They had a lot of days like that.

But last year everything changed.

A little while after Danny had "the accident", some strange things happened to both Danny and Carrie.

Carrie's parents decided to leave town.

We think it would be best if we lived somewhere else,'' said Carrie's Dad. And it has nothing to do with you!,'' said Carrie's Mom, it just... Carrie has been having some... trouble. And I know exactly why!,'' said Jack Fenton, Carrie has been visited by ghosts!

Dad!,'' said Jazz, this is a sentimental conversation! I think it would be best if you left'' she said as she pushed him trough the door.

Danny and Carrie stood there looking at each other. Danny didn't want to speak, if he did he would have to say good bye. Carrie knew this, so she didn't say anything either.

Danny helped Carrie's Dad load up the car.

Good bye everyone!,'' said Carrie's Mom.

Carrie stood beside her Mother. Danny stood beside Jazz.

As she climbed into the back of the car, Carrie never took her eyes off of Danny's. Her father began to back out of the driveway. Jazz and Maddie waved. Goodbye!,'' said Maddie. Danny and Carrie were still staring into each others eyes.

Carrie raised her hand, and waved lightly to Danny. Goodbye Danny,'' she whispered.

Danny waved too. Bye Carrie.

Now Danny knew why Jazz was making such a big deal . I don't believe this!,'' Jazz's voice broke Danny's thoughts.

Danny stuck his head trough the door. Dad put that thing away!,'' said Jazz. Jack was holding a machine that resembled a vacuum cleaner. But Jazz Carrie has been visited by ghosts and I- began Jack. That's enough Dad,'' said Jazz, we want to welcome our family, not terrorize them! As Jazz continued with this, Danny pulled his head back out the door.

Danny placed his head in his hands again. He sat there for a long time. Just as he was about to doze off when he heard a car coming down the street, not paying much attention to who was driving, he watched it come closer and closer to the house.

Suddenly he realized that the car was slowing down. Slower until it turned into the Fenton's driveway.

Now Danny's head was upright. Staring at the car he watched until it came to a full stop.

Jazz came running outside. They're here!,'' she said

One of the car doors opened. A thirteen year old girl, with brown hair and blue eyes stepped out.

She looked at Danny. Danny!,'' she yelled.

She came running towards him. Carrie!,'' said Danny, as he stood up. Carrie jumped on him, and gave him a big hug.

Hi!,'' she said. Uh hi,'' said Danny, miss me?

Guess,'' said Carrie. Both of them laughed. Come on,'' said Carrie, you can help me with my luggage. She smiled at him as she turned back to the car. As he followed behind her he knew, that this was going to be one heck of a summer.


End file.
